Chat Room Romance
by TG4EVR
Summary: Can who we are online be who we are in the real world? Troy and Gabriella will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Perfect Love

Troy's POV:

I got home that night exhausted from a long day, but I was happy because I had two weeks off, and I didn't plan on doing a thing. I usually did what I always did, showered, ate dinner, the sat on the couch, and channel surfed, and dozed off, but tonight I 2 hours later I woke up. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and then turned on my computer to check my email. After about an hour of random web surfing, I kept getting a pop up window for the dating site, Perfect Love, so I figured I'd check it out, 'Maybe I'll make a friend,' I thought. I created a profile with the user name: Wildcat_BB.

 _Meanwhile on the other side of town…._

Gabriella's POV:

I had just gotten home and the next two weeks where mine, no work, no stress, just me and myself. I was sitting down after I had showered, and was eating my dinner while web surfing, but I kept getting kicked into the site 'Perfect Love.' 'Ok. I'll give it a try, maybe I'll get a friend to hang out with,' I thought. I created a profile and her user name: Smarty_G.

I was looking through all the profiles of the guys on the site, most seemed shallow and into themselves, I was about to log off when a pair of blue eyes caught her attention, 'Wildcat_BB, nice handle,' I thought, so she private messaged him,

 _"_ _Dear Wildcat_BB,_

 _I really liked your profile. So, a basketball guy huh? Cool. Talk to you later._

 _Smarty_G_

 _Ps….Love your Baby Blues._

Troy's POV:

I was looking at the girls on 'Perfect Love,' but most where blonde, like this one I saw, user name: Drama_Queen_S_Pay, blonde, wore too much pink, and had too many pictures of her dog. I was about to log off when I saw that I had a private message:

 _"_ _Dear Wildcat_BB,_

 _I really liked your profile. So, a basketball guy huh? Cool. Talk to you later._

 _Smarty_G_

 _Ps….Love your Baby Blues._

I looked at her profile, 'wow, she's beautiful,' I thought, so I messaged her back,

 _"_ _Dear Smarty_G,_

 _Thanks for the compliment. Yeah. I used to play basketball a lot, now I just watch it. You are by far the most beautiful woman on here. Talk to you soon._

 _Wildcat_BB_

 _Ps…Love your Chocolate Pools_

I spent the next hour looking at her profile and her picture. I was about to log off when an instant message popped up, "Hi Wildcat," Smarty_G wrote, "Hi," I wrote, "I had a feeling you'd be on, so I thought I'd say hi," she wrote, "Cool. I'm Troy," I wrote, "I'm Gabriella," she wrote, "Nice to meet you Gabriella," I wrote, "Nice to meet you Troy," she wrote, "So tell me about yourself," I wrote, "I'm 24, single, only child, and I'm a licensed vocational nurse at Albuquerque General Hospital and you?," she wrote, "I'm 26, single as well, also an only child, and I am a Gym teacher as well as a basketball coach over at East High, and I also live in Albuquerque," I wrote, "So why the user name Wildcat_BB?" she wrote "Well, East High's mascot is a Wildcat, why Smarty_G?," I wrote, "Well, I've always be smarter than most of my friends, and my name is Gabriella, so Smarty_G," she wrote, "Do you think we should meet?" I asked, I eagerly waited for her to respond.

Gabriella's POV:

"Troy, I would love to meet you," I said, "Cool. How about tomorrow at 12pm for lunch at Denny's by the movie theater?" he asked, "Sounds great," I said, " Cool, I'll see you then," he said, "See you then," I said, then I logged off the site. I was so excited, so excited that I didn't go to sleep until 1am.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love at First Sight?

 _Recap:_

 _"_ _Troy, I would love to meet you," I said, "Cool. How about tomorrow at 12pm for lunch at Denny's by the movie theater?" he asked, "Sounds great," I said, " Cool, I'll see you then," he said, "See you then," I said, then I logged off the site. I was so excited, so excited that I didn't go to sleep until 1am._

Still Gabriella's POV:

I woke up early most out of excitement, but also out of nervousness, I really hadn't been on a date since college, and that date really was bad…

 _Flashback:_

 _4 years ago…_

 _The only date I had was a guy my friend Taylor set me up with, and he wasn't a gentleman, he had poor table manners, he made me pay for the whole meal cause he claimed her forgot his wallet, and to top it off he expected me to have sex with him, what a jerk._

 _End of Flashback_

I spent the morning prepping myself. I showered, shaved just in case, did my make-up, then I spent two hours trying to pick out the perfect outfit. Taylor came to help me out, "I like that one," she said as I held up my Hawaiian print dress, "Good. I like too," I said, then she left and I took one last look in the mirror, trying to convince myself to go, so I grabbed my purse and keys, then I headed out.

Troy's POV:

I had gotten to Denny's 20 minutes early, mostly because I was scared. I hadn't been on a first date in years…

 _Flashback:_

 _I went out with this girl once, she seemed ok, she was blonde, but she seemed a little too much into herself, wore too much pink, always talked about how famous she was going to be, her name was something Evans._

 _End of Flashback_

I was thinking to get up and go, make up a story about having to be called in to work. I was about to get up when I saw her, then Chocolate brown eyes that first caught my attention. "Troy?" she asked, "Gabriella?" I said, "Nice to finally meet you in person," she said, "You to Brie," I said, "Brie?" she asked, "I don't have to call you that if you don't like it," I said, "No. I like it," she said. We spent our time just chit chatting about normal stuff, likes and dislikes, I found out that she graduated from East High the same time I did, "Maybe we passed each other in the halls?" she asked, "I doubt it. I would have remembered seeing someone as beautiful as you," I said as she blushed. We ate our meals in comfortable silence, then I paid the bill and I was walking her to her car, then I broke the silence, "Brie?" I asked, "Yes?" she said, "I had a great time today," I said, "I did to Troy," she said, "I don't really want today to end," I said to her, "I don't want it to end either," she said to me, "Well, how about we go see a movie?" I asked, "I'd love to," she said. So we walked over to the theater. "What would you like to see?" I asked her, "How about we see Music and Lyrics?" she asked, "That sounds good. I'm in," I said. I got the tickets and we went inside.

Gabriella's POV:

As we were walking in the theater Troy turned to me and said, "Would you like something from the snack bar?" "Sure. Can I get a large popcorn, sour patch kids, and a large coke?" I asked, "Sure. My pleasure," he said. After we got the snacks, Troy let me choose where to sit, that was the sweetest thing ever. As the movie started, he place his hand on the arm rest next to mine, then we intertwined our fingers, my heart as besting for fast, the butterflies were flying fast, I was happy and nervous.

After we got out of the theater and we were walking back to our cars, I turned to him and said, "I had a great time Troy," "I had a great time to Brie," he said, then he leaned in and kissed me on my cheek, we exchanged phone numbers, then I got in my car, and drove home.

As I pulled into my driveway, I heard my phone buzzing, I pulled it out of my purse and saw a text from Troy:

 _Brie,_

 _I had a great time tonight. I am off for the next two weeks. How about dinner tomorrow night?_

 _-Troy_ _J_

'Dinner,' I thought, sounds fun, plus I know I wanted to see Troy again, so I texted back:

 _Wildcat,_

 _Dinner tomorrow sounds great. How about 7pm?_

 _-Brie_

He texted back:

 _7pm is perfect. Meet at Antonio's. Hope you like Italian?_

I texted back:

 _I love Italian. See you then. Good night._

He texted:

 _See you then. Night._

Then I went inside and went to sleep.

(A/N Sorry for the wait, but I hope this chapter will get you pumped up for more.)

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Kiss

Troy's POV:

The next afternoon was nerve racking. I wanted to get everything right, I got a gift, flowers, and nothing could go wrong. I showered up, put on my nicest suit, made sure I looked dressy casual. At 6:30 I grabbed my keys, wallet, and headed to my car, and was on my way for what I felt would be the best date of my life.

I got to Antonio's at 6:45. As I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed a familiar car pulling in next to me, "Hi Brie," I said, "Hi Wildcat," she said, "Ready to eat?" I asked her, "Ready," she said. We walked into the restaurant and it looked busy, "Can I help you?" the maitre'd, asked, "We'd like a table for 2 please," I asked, "I'm so sorry, but we are all full tonight, but if you'd like a table for next time, I can reserve it for you now?" he said, "No That's ok," I said. Brie and I walked outside, "I'm sorry. I wanted tonight to be perfect," I said sadly, "It's ok Troy. How about this, we go to my place and I cook for you?" she said, "Sounds great," I said as I smiled. We got into our cars and I followed Brie to her place. We got out of the cars, and I followed her to her door, she opened it, "Welcome to my place," she said as she invited me in, "Great place," I said, "Thanks," she said as she closed the door.

Gabriella's POV:

Dinner at the restaurant didn't work out so well, so I told Troy that I would cook for him, 'what the heck was I thinking, I really can't cook that well,' I thought. I showed him a little bit of my house, where the bathroom was, the living room, and the kitchen, "So what shall we eat," he asked, "Let me see what I have," I said as I opened the refrigerator, I didn't have much, I saw chicken breasts, chicken broth, some mushrooms, eggs, mozzarella cheese, and bread crumbs, so I knew what I could make. I gathered all the things I needed, and went right to work. While I was busy cooking, Troy was watching me, he looked a little nervous, "Brie?" he asked, "Yeah," I said, "You know that you didn't have to cook for us, I would have been ok with ordering take out, as long as I was spending time with you," he said, "I know, but I wanted to," I said as I blushed, "Brie," he said as her walked closer to me, "Yeah?" I asked, "I got you a gift," he said handing me the present, I stopped what I was doing to take the gift, "You didn't have to," I said, "I know, but I wanted to," he said, I opened the gift, "OMG Troy," I looked down to see a copy of the soundtrack to 'Music and Lyric,' "You like it?" he asked, "I love it," I said as I went in to hug him, but as we got closer our lips met in the sweetest kiss ever, as we were kissing, his tongue grazed my bottom lip begging to be let in, and I responded by letting him, it was hot and heavy, then we broke away to get some air, "Wow," I said, "Yeah," he said, as we both giggled, then I went back to cooking.

Troy's POV:

It was the most amazing kiss ever, passionate, sweet, hot, sexy, but I knew not to push it any farther even though I wanted her so bad.

The meal was incredible, "The food was so great Brie," I said, "Thank you. Just something I threw together," she said, "What would you like to do now?" I asked, "Well, how about a movie? I have a great selection," she suggested, "Sounds great," I said as we walked into the living room. I looked through her dvds and found 'The Vow,' most of her dvds were chick flicks, not that I have anything against them, but you could tell Brie was a romantic at heart, I popped in the dvd and took my place on the couch next to her. At the start of the movie, she sat next to me, and just held my hand, as the movie progressed, she sat closer and closer, she intertwined her fingers with mine, then once the movie ended, she was fast asleep next to me, and I didn't really want to wake her up, but I had to use the bathroom, so I slipped quietly from my seat, and walked to the bathroom, when I got out, she was sitting up, and smiling, "Hi," I said, "Hi. I had a great time tonight," she said, "Me to, but it's getting late and I better let you get some sleep," I said, "Ok. Even though I don't want you to go," she said, "I know. I don't want to go either, but I think I should because I want you so much, and I want our first time together to be special," I said as she looked at me shocked. She walked me to the door, "Good night," I said, "Good night," she said as we kissed one more time before I left.

Gabriella's POV:

As I laid down to bed the phone rang, "Hello?" I asked, _Gabs? It's Dr. McKessie at the hospital,"_ she said, "Yes Dr?" I asked, _"I need you to come in. There was a twenty car pile-up, and we are shorthanded,"_ she said, "Ok, I'll be there right away," I said as I hung up, and got my scrubs on, and grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

The hospital was a mad house. Crash victims everywhere, bleeding, screaming in pain. "Gabs," Dr. McKessie said, "Yes Dr?" I said, "There is a patient in bed 56 that needs to go to X-ray, take him there and wait for the results," she said, "Yes Dr," I said. I walked into room 56, and saw a familiar face, "Hi you," he said...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: True Love

Still Gabriella's POV:

 _The hospital was a mad house. Crash victims everywhere, bleeding, screaming in pain. "Gabs," Dr. McKessie said, "Yes Dr?" I said, "There is a patient in bed 56 that needs to go to X-ray, take him there and wait for the results," she said, "Yes Dr," I said. I walked into room 56, and saw a_ _familiar face, "Hi you,"_ Troy said, "OMG, what are you doing here Troy?" I asked, "I was driving home after our date and I was so happy, I guess I wasn't paying attention, and I slammed into a big accident that happened, and well, here I am," he said, "Well, at least you're ok," I said, "True, but I got to see you sooner," he smiled, "Funny Mr. Bolton" I said, "I try," he said, "Ok. Let's get you to x-ray and see if you have any broken bones," I said, "Yes nurse," he said.

Troy's POV:

I'll admit, I hate hospitals, but at least I got to see Brie sooner than expected. I was in the x-ray machine for a while, then Brie came to take me back to the ER I guess, "Ok Troy, ready for the good news or bad new?" she said, "The bad new first please," I said, "Your left leg is only slightly broken, so I think you'll have to be off of it for a few weeks while it heals," she said, "And the good news?" I asked, "You got to see me sooner than we expected," she said while she laughed. As we took the elevator back down to the ER, I kept looking at Brie, even though she had been working in the ER that night, she still looked amazingly beautiful. "Brie?" I said, "Yeah," she said, "Thank you for being here, I mean, not as a nurse, but as more than that," I said, "You're welcome," she said, "Brie, can I tell you something?" I asked as she wheeled my back into my space in the ER, "Sure. You can always tell me anything," she said, "Well Brie. As I was laying in the accident, I was in pain, but you came to my mind, and suddenly the pain stopped, and I was calm, and peaceful," I told her, "Really?" she asked, "Yes. The truth is that I," I hesitated, "You what Troy?" she asked, "I'm in love with you Brie," I said, "Troy, I" she said when I cut her off, "I know it might seem sudden seeing how we've just barely began, but I know how I feel. If you need some time to figure it out, then I will give you that time to decide," I told her, "Thank you," she said, then the Dr came in, "Mr Bolton. It seems you have a slight break in your left leg. You'll have to stay off it for a few weeks, and rest," the Dr said, "Ok. I will," I told her, "Do you have someone to come pick you up?" she said, "No, but I can take a cab home," I told her, "Ok. Here's a prescription for some pain killers in case you need them. Take care," she said as she walked out, then Brie spoke up again, "A cab Troy?" "Yeah. I'll be fine," I said, "Nonsense. You're coming home with me. That way I can make sure you're getting better," she said, "Ok. I know better than to argue with a beautiful woman," I said as I smiled. Brie went off to check if they still needed her for anything, while she was gone, another nurse came in, "Mr Bolton. I'm nurse Kelsi. I'm here to put your leg in the cast," she said, "Ok. Cast away," I said making jokes.

Gabriella's POV:

I left Troy to go see where else I was needed. "Gabs?" Dr. McKessie said, "Yes Dr.?" I asked, "We're off the clock. You can call me Tay. I am your best friend after all," she said, "Yeah Tay?" I said, "So was that the guy you had the date with?" she asked, "Yeah," I said, "Wow. Beautiful eyes," she said, "I know right. He also just told me something," I said, "What?" she asked, "He told me that he's in love with me," I said, "Wow. Well, how do you feel about him?" she asked, "I think I love him too," I said, "You think or do you know 100% for sure that you love him?" she asked, "I know I love him," I said, "Then you should tell him," she said, "I will," I said, "Ok. I got to go, but call me later. I want details," she said as we both laughed.

I walked back to Troy's room as nurse Kelsi was finishing up, "Hi Wildcat," I said, "Hi there," he said, "Ready to go home? I asked, "Yeah. Ready to get out of here. Way too many healthy people here" he joked as I laughed. I wheeled Troy down to where my car was parked, helped him in, and put his crutches in the back seat, then go in the driver's side and headed home.

I parked the car in the driveway, and helped Troy into the house. He made himself comfortable on the couch while I went to take a shower. I turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot water felt good after a long night at the ER. After I got out and dressed in my pajamas, I went to the living room to see Troy flipping channels, "How you doing?" I asked, "I'm ok. Little uncomfortable with this cast on, but I'll manage," he said, "You need anything?" I asked, "Yeah. Some company would be nice," he said padding the couch space next to him, "Ok. What are we watching?" I asked, "Nothing right now. Just flipping to see what's on," he said. I kept thinking about what he told me in the ER…

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Yes. The truth is that I," I hesitated, "You what Troy?" she asked, "I'm in love with you Brie," I said, "Troy, I" she said when I cut her off, "I know it might seem sudden seeing how we've just barely began, but I know how I feel. If you need some time to figure it out, then I will give you that time to decide,"_

 _End of Flashback_

"Troy?" I asked, "Yeah," he said, "I need to tell you something," I said, "Ok," he said, "Troy Bolton. I love you too. I know it's crazy because we just met a few days ago, but when you know in your heart that something or someone is ment to be, then you want to take the leap of faith, and see where it takes you," then he kissed me, not the kind of kiss like the sweet kind, more like a kiss ment for lovers, full of passion, heat and romance. We broke the kiss to come up for air, "Troy?" I asked, "Yeah?" he said, "Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked nervously, "Are you sure?" he asked, "I'm sure," I said, then we headed upstairs.

We undressed each other, "How are going to 'you know' when I have a cast on?" he asked, "Don't worry. I'll handle it," I said as I kissed him, then I pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him, kissing his chest, then we made love, but being careful to not hurt his leg. "OMG Brie. That was amazing," he said, "I enjoyed it as well," I said, then we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meet The Boltons

Troy's POV:

The next day I wore up and knew I needed more clothes because I was going to be at Brie's place for a while. I nuzzled Brie's neck to wake her up, "Time to get up babe," I told her, "Five more minutes…mom," she joked, "Mom, what the heck?" I said, "Just kidding baby," she said as she opened her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, then our lips met in the most passionate wake up kiss ever. "Since I am going to be here for a while resting, I am going to need clothes from my place," I told her, "Ok. How about we go there after breakfast?" she suggested, "Sounds like a plan," I said. We got out of bed, dressed for the day, then we went downstairs for breakfast, "What would you like?" Brie asked, "How about a little of this," I said as I started kissing her neck, "Mmm," she moaned, "And a little of that," I say as I start to grab her butt, "Ok. Enough of that Mr. Bolton otherwise we'll never get anything done," she said, "Ok, but only until later," I say with a grin. We finished up breakfast, and then we drove to my home. We were on our way to my home when my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the caller ID, "Hey had. What's up?" I asked, _"I was wondering if you'd like to get together for a game?"_ he asked, then I told him about my accident, and I'd have to be off for a few weeks, and I told him about Brie, _"Man, that sucks, but that's cool you met someone,"_ he said, "I know," I said, _"Question? Does she have any cute friends?"_ he asked, "I don't know why?" I asked, _"I am been thinking about settling down and want to find a nice woman,"_ he said, "I'll let you know," I asked, then we hung up. We pulled into my driveway and we walked to my door, "Welcome to my place," I told her as we walked inside, "It's great," she said, "Thanks," I said. I showed her around, then we went to my bedroom, and started getting things.

Gabriella's POV:

I was packing things so Troy could have some fresh clothes because he was going to be at my place for a while. I was grabbing this from his drawers, and I didn't notice him sneaking up behind me, "You're so beautiful Ms. Montez," he said as he was kissing the back of my neck, "Troy," I said, that was all it took for him to lead me to the bed, we started undressing when, "Hi honey," Mrs. Bolton said as she walked into the room, "MOM!" Troy said as he rushed to cover us up, "Sorry. I didn't know you were..'busy.' I'll wait in the living room," she said as she closed the door. We got dressed then walked into the living room, So, mom. What are you doing here?" he asked, "Chad called me and told me about your accident, so I came to check on you, but I see you have all the care you need," she said, "Mom. This is Gabriella Montez, my girlfriend. Gabriella, this is my mother," he said, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton," I said, "Nice to meet you too Gabriella, but please call me Lucille. Mrs. Bolton makes me sound old," she said, "Ok. Lucille," I said, "Troy honey. Why don't you and Gabriella come tonight for dinner. I'm sure dad would love to see you," she said, "Ok. What time should we be there?" he asked, "How about 7ish?" she said, "Ok. We'll be there," he said. Then his mom left. "I'm sorry about that," he said, "Don't worry about it. Your mom sounds like fun," I said. Then we finished packing his bags and left.

Troy's POV:

We were on our way back to Gabriella's home when my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the caller ID, _"Hey Chad. What's up?" I asked, "Did you talked to Gabriella yet?"_ he asked, "Not yet. Had kind of an embarrassing situation that happened, and thank you for that," I said, _"What did I do?"_ he asked, "You told my mom about the accident, and we walked in on Gabriella and I about to…you know," I said, _"Yikes! Sorry about that man,"_ he said, "No worries, but I got to go. I'll call you later," I said as we hung up.

Later that night we were on the way to my parent's house, "Do I look ok Troy?" Brie asked, "You look stunning babe," I reassured her. We got to my parent's house and walked up to the door, it opened and my mom answered, "Hey guys." She said as she hugged us, "Hi mom," I said, "Lovely to see you again Lucille," she said, "Nice to see you again Gabriella," my mom said, then we walked inside, "Where's dad?" I asked, "He's outside grilling the steaks. Hope you like steak Gabriella?" mom said, "Love them," Brie said, "Steaks are done," dad said, "Hi dad," I said as I hugged him, "Hi son, and who's this," he said looking at Brie, "Dad. This is Gabriella, my girlfriend. Brie, this is my dad," I said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Bolton," she said, "Nice to meet you Gabriella, but call me Jack. Mr. Bolton was my father," dad said, "Dinner is ready," mom said, and then we all sat down that the table and ate.

Gabriella's POV:

Dinner was amazing, grilled ribeye steaks, garlic mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, I was stuffed. "Hope everyone saved room for dessert?" Lucille said, and she brought out a huge chocolate cake, I had a huge piece, it was so chocolatey, and moist, "Everything was so yummy Lucille," I told her, "Thank you dear. So how did you two meet?," she said, then Troy told the story of us, and our romance.

I enjoyed the conversation, and the loving atmosphere. "We got to be going now. Mr. Bolton here needs his rest," I told them. Lucille walked us to the door, "Good night dears," she said as she hugged us, "Gabriella. You have my permission," she whispered as she hugged me, I knew what she ment, then we left.

"What did my mom tell you?" he asked, "She just told me that she was glad that I came into your life," I lied to him. While we drove home I kept looking at him, "Oh, by the way, when I was on the phone with Chad earlier, he asked if you knew anyone cute cause he is getting ready to settle down, and wants to find a good woman," he said, " I think I know just the woman," I said.

Troy's POV:

The next night was our double date with Chad and the woman Brie had set him up with. We drove to the restaurant and walked inside to our table. Chad got there a few moments later, I waved to him, "Yo," I said, "I'm freaking out man. Why did I agree to this blind date?" Chad said scared, I was about to said something when Brie spoke up, "Chad. This is my friend Taylor. Taylor. This is Chad," Brie said as Chad turned around and saw this nice looking woman coming to the table, then Chad turned to me, "I'll never doubt you again," he said as I laughed. We all ate our meals, but Chad and Taylor kept looking at each other, "Brie. I don't think they like each other," I said sarcastically, we all laughed, then I paid the bill, and we walked outside. We hugged bye, "Nice to have met you Chad," Taylor said, "You to Taylor," Chad said, then she walked to her car, "Dude, what are you waiting for?" I said, "Taylor?" he said, "Yes Chad?" she said, "I would love to see you again," he said, "I'd like that to. Here's my number. Call me," she said, "I will," he said as they hugged, then she got in her car and drove away, "Bye guys. I'll talk to you later Hoops," he said, "Bye Chad," I said, then we drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet The Montezes

 _A month later…_

Gabriella's POV:

The next morning I woke up with joy in my heart because Troy's cast was finally off, but sadness sunk in because I knew he'd have to go back to his place eventually. I turned over and saw Troy looking at me, "Morning," I said, "Morning love," he said, I was about to talk when the phone rang, "Hello?" I asked, "Morning Miji. How are you?" my mom said, "I am good. What's up?" I asked, "I wanted to invite you over for dinner," she asked, "Sounds good. Mind if I bring someone?" I asked, "A date?" she asked, "Actually, he's my boyfriend," I corrected her, "Sure miji, bring him along. I'd love to meet him," she said, "Ok. What time?" I asked, "About 7 sound good?" she asked, "Ok. We'll be there," I said as we hung up. "What's up?" he asked, "My mom invited us to dinner tonight," I told him, the look of nervousness washed over his face, "Don't worry. They'll love you," I reassured him, "How do you know?" he asked, "Because, I love you, and besides, even if they don't accept you as the one I love, that won't stop me," I told him, then he hugged me and we kissed. "Troy?" I asked, "Yeah babe?" he said, "Are you excited to go back home?" I asked hoping he'd say no, "Not really. I love it here and there is really only one reason why?" he said, "Why?" I asked, "Because of you. From the moment I met you I knew that we had, have something special. Something that most people rarely find, and those that do are blessed," he said "Troy?" I asked, "Yes my love," he said, "Would you…," I was nervous, "Yes love," he said, "Would you move in here with me?" I asked, "Oh wow Brie. I'd love to but I have a better idea," he said, "Ok. What's that?" I asked, "How about we get a new place, something that would be ours together," he said, "Sounds perfect," I said as we kissed.

Troy's POV:

I was happy. Gabriella and I were in love, and we decided to get a home together. I called a real estate agent friend I knew, Jason Cross with Cross Town Real Estate, yes he owns the business. _"This is Jason Cross. How can I help you today?"_ he said, "Jason. It's Troy," I said, _"Hoops. What's up man? How are you? Chad told me about the accident. Sorry I haven't called sooner, but you know, work,"_ he said, "I'm good J, but listen. I called for a purpose," I said, _"Sure. Anything for you man. I own you for saving me,"_ he said….

 _Flashback_

 _Two years ago Jason was dating this woman, 'Martha Cox,' nice woman, but she didn't seem all that into him, and then one day she just broke up with him, didn't say why. Jason took it hard, it thought they were forever. One night he had taken a bunch of sleeping pills and washed them down with a bottle of whiskey, lucky for him, I was on my way to see how he was doing, and got there just in time to get him some help, and ever since that day we've always, and I mean always try to get together every other week or month depending on work, that way we could keep each other sane._

 _End of Flashback_

"Jason. My girlfriend and I want to buy a house together, and you're the guy who is the best, so I come to you," I told him, _"I would consider it an honor to help you guys out. Any specifics you want?"_ he asked, "A nice 3 bedroom, 2 bath place, somewhere between East High and Albuquerque General Hospital," I said, _"I'll get right on that and call you soon,"_ he said, "Thanks man. I own you," I said, _"No Troy. This barely compares with how much I own you,"_ he said, "Ok, but I won't let you cut your commission," I told him, _"Well, you don't have to twist my arm,"_ he said as we laughed, then we hung up.

Gabriella's POV:

That night we were getting ready for dinner with my parents. Needless to say, I was a little nervous because I haven't brought a guy home since my last boyfriend, but I knew Troy was special, "You ready to go Brie?" he asked, "Yeah. I just need to put my shoes on, and then we can go," I said walking out of the bedroom, "Wow," he said, "What?" I asked, "Nothing, but you look stunning," he said and I smiled, "Thank you Mr. Bolton. You look dashing as well," I said, and then we went to the car and took off for my parent's house, "By the way. I spoke with a real estate agent friend of mine and he's going to start looking around for a home for us," he said, "That's great," I said.

We got to my parent's house at 6:45, just in time for dinner. We rang the bell, "Miji," my mother say when she opened the door, then gave me a hug, "Mama. This is Troy Bolton, my boyfriend," I told her, "Nice to meet you Troy. I'm Maria," she said, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Montez," he said, "Please, it's Maria," she said, "Ok, Maria," he said as she welcomed us in. "Where's papi?" I asked my mom, "He'll be here. Dinner is almost ready," mom said. Just as mom put down the food at the table my dad walked through the door, and not alone, my ex was with him, "Hi Miji. Look who's here," my dad said pointing to Miguel, my ex, "Hi Gabs," he said, "Hi Miguel. Long time. Miguel, this is Troy. Troy, this is Miguel. An old friend," I said, "Hi Miguel," Troy said, "Que esto es tu novio, Gabriella? (A/N Is this your boyfriend Gabriella?)" he said, "Si. Tienes un problema con eso? (A/N Yes. Do you have a problem with that?)," I told him, Miguel knew better than to mess with me, "Pleasure to meet you Troy. There's nobody like Gabs, nobody," he said as he shook Troy's hand, then we all sat down to eat.

Troy's POV:

Dinner was good, but awkward, her ex and her parents all in one room, yikes, make a guy sweat. After dinner was over I asked Mr. Montez if I could speak with him, so we went outside to backyard, "Mr. Montez?" I asked, "Please, call me Carlos," he said, "Ok. Carlos. I wanted to speak to you about my intentions with Gabriella," I said, "Good. I wanted to speak with you as well. She is my only daughter, and I love her dearly. I can see that she loves you dearly as well," he said, "I love her too, and that is why I wanted to ask your permission for her hand in marriage. In the short amount of time I have known her, she has come to mean more to me than anything, and I want to spend my life with her," I said, "Well, Troy, it sounds like you have put thought into your future with her," he said, "I have. So much so that we made a decision to buy a house together, now all that is left is to buy the ring and ask," I said, "Well, Troy. You have my permission," he said as we shook hands and walked back inside. Brie looked at me with concern, "What were you two talking about?" she asked, "he just wanted to make sure that I was good for you," I told her, "Ok," she said, "Well, dinner was wonderful, but we must be going now," I said, then her parents walked us to the door, "Great to have met you Troy," he dad said with a smile, "You as well Carlos," I said, then we got into the car and drove home.

While on the way home I got a call from Jason, "Hey Jason. What's up?" I asked, _"Troy. I found a great place. It's right in between East High and the hospital. A great neighborhood, and great price as well, only $260,000, but I feel I can talk them down to $230,000 because the need to sell badly. What do you think?"_ he said, "Sounds great. Put the offer in and see what happens," I said, _Ok. I'll call you soon. Talk to you later,"_ he said as we hung up, "That was Jason. He found us a place, and we're going to put an offer," I told Brie as we got home, "Sounds exciting," she said, "It is. Now we just wait and see," I told her. We walked inside, got changed for bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up early, Brie was still sleeping, so I left her a note:

 _Brie babe,_

 _I had to do some errands. I'll be back soon. I love you._

 _Wildcat_

I grabbed my wallet and keys, then got in my car and drove down the road to a Jewelry store, luckily I asked her mom what Brie's ring size was. "Welcome to Robbins Brothers. How can I help you today?" the lady behind the counter said, " I'm looking for an engagement ring," I told her, then she lead me over to the counter where they were kept. After about 30 minutes I was losing hope, because I needed to find the perfect ring, then I saw it, a heart shaped diamond, with several smaller heart diamonds surrounding it, "That's the one," I told the lady, "Excellent choice Sir," she said, then she went and sized it for Brie's finger, then she gift wrapped it, and I pulled out my credit card, and paid for my hopes and dreams, then exited the store. I got in my car and started to drive home, thoughts kept rolling in my mind, 'Would she say yes, or no,' 'What would happen if she said no?' I pulled into the driveway, I kept looking at my door, 'Here goes nothing,' I thought as I walked up to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Marry Me

Gabriella's POV

I was busy making lunch for Troy and I when the phone rang, "Hello?" I asked, _"Hi. Is Troy available?"_ Jason asked, "No. He's not here right now, but I can take a message," I said, _"Tell him that Jason called, and the buyers accepted our offer, "_ he said, then Troy walked in, "He just walked in if you want to talk to him," I said, _"Tell him that I'll call him later with all the details,"_ he said, "Ok. Thank you," I said as we hung up. "Who was on the phone?" Troy asked, "That was Jason. He said that the buyers accepted our offer," I said with excitement, "Great. Let's celebrate tonight. I'm taking you to dinner, and I'm not taking no for an answer," he said, "Well, you don't have to twist my arm," I joked.

That night Troy took me to Carolina's Italian Restaurant, I love my italian food. He had the spaghetti with italian sausage, and I had the fettuccini alfredo with chicken, it was so good, and huge portions, leftovers, yum.

After dinner we drove to the park just to sit under the stars and dream about the future. "Troy?" I asked, "Yeah," he said, "You excited about the new house?" I asked, "Excited, happy, everything, you?" he said, "Yeah. Happy, excited, looking forward to starting down this adventure with you," I said, "Brie?" he said, "Yes Troy?" I said, "Can I ask you something?" I said, "Sure," I said, but before he could say anything it started to rain, so we made a run for the car, by the time we got inside, we were drenched, so we drove home. We got home, dried off then went to bed, but I knew something was on his mind, but I didn't want to push it, so I figured I'd let him have some space.

Troy's POV:

Last night I was going to pop the question to Brie, but it didn't go as planned, the game got rained out. I wanted the right moment, I figured to ask her today. "Brie?" I said, "Yeah?" she said, "I wanted to finish our conversation from last night," I said, "Ok," she said, I was about to speak when her phone rang, "Hello?" she said, "Ok. I'll be there," she said, "Who was that?" I asked, "It was work, short staffed, they need me," she said, "Ok. Better get going," I said disappointed, "We'll talk later, ok?' she said, "Yeah," I said, I kissed her, then she got her purse and keys, then took off for the hospital. It always seems like when the right moment presents itself, something always interrupts. I had a new plan, just buck up and do it. I went upstairs, took a shower, then dressed in my Hugo Boss suit, sprayed my BOSS cologne, then drove to the liquor store, I got a bottle of champagne, then drove to the hospital. I parked my car, then went inside, "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" the nurse behind the reception desk asked, "Yes. I'm looking for Gabriella Montez," I asked, "Let me page her," she said, "No. I am surprising her, just let me know where she's at," I said, "I believe she's in the ER. Do you know where it is?" she asked, "Oh yeah," I said with a smile, then I walked down the hallway and I was about to go in to the ER when Taylor came out, "Troy. What are you doing here?" she asked, "I'm surprising Brie. Is she inside?" I asked, "Yeah. Let me distract her so he back is turned away from the door," she said as she walked back inside. I could see Taylor talking to Brie, then with he back turned I walked in, "Gabriella Montez," I shouted, then she turned in shock, "Troy. What are you doing here?" she asked, "Gabriella, ever since I met you, my life has gotten better and better. There is nobody else that can make me happy like you can, and if you let me, I'll make you feel that way for the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?" I asked as I got on one knee and pulled out the ring, she was silent for a minute, "Yes," she said, then I slipped the ring on her finger, and we kissed as the whole ER shouted with joy, "Ok Gabs. I think you shift is officially over, and congrats," Taylor said, "Thanks," Brie said as we started walking to where she had parked her car, meanwhile she was smiling and looking at her ring, "It's beautiful Troy," she said, "I knew you'd like it," I said, then she got in her car, "Drive safe and I'll see you at home," I told her, "I will. I love you," she said, "I love you," I said, then she drove off towards home.


	8. Chapter 7ish

(A/N)

Sorry, not a new chapter, but just a quick note to say sorry that I've been away so long, but dealing with life.

The saying goes, "Life happens while you're busy making other plans."

I will try to update all my stories soon.

Love you all for keeping me busy.

Will


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N)

Sorry for the long awaited update. Been working, and I finally found time to write.

Chapter 8: A Love Beyond Words

Still Troy's POV:

I drove home from the hospital after I had asked Brie to marry me. I must have gotten there fast because I beat her home. I walked inside and popped open the champagne, poured two glasses and waited for Brie to come home. It was about an hour later and she still hadn't come home, so I decided to call her up, but her phone just kept going to her voicemail. I decided to go back to the hospital and see if Taylor knew where she had gone.

When I had gotten to the hospital I asked the receptionist to page Taylor. She came right away, "Troy?" she said, "Taylor, I'm…" she cut me off, "I know why you're here. You are looking for Gabs," she said, "Yeah. I am," I said, "There was an accident, but she's ok. I'll take you to her," she said as she led me into the elevators. We had gotten off the elevator and walked down the hall to a private room, "Let me go in first to see if she's awake," Taylor said, "Ok," I replied, she walked in, and then waved that it was ok for me to go in. "Brie?" I said, "Wildcat," she said in a weak voice, "How are you feeling?" I asked, "A little weak, but ok considering what happened," she said, "What did happen?" I asked, "I was on my way home…

 _Flashback_

 _I was on my way home, and I was so incredibly happy. I wanted to just take in the moment and I was stopped at a light. It was my turn on the green, the other driver ran his red, and crashed into my front end, and my car was completely wreaked._

 _End of Flashback_

I got away from the crash with just a broken ankle, few cracked ribs, and I did hit my head, so I they want to keep me here until the CT scan comes back," she said, "As long as you're ok, then it's all good, " I said, "I am good, but I was a little scared, but then I saw you, now, I'm not so scared anymore," she said, "Well, I am not going home without you. You are too important to me, and even one day without you is too much for me to handle," I said, "Aww babe. You can never be rid of me," she said, then Taylor came in, "So we have the results of the CT scan," she said, "How does it look Tay?" Brie asked, "It came back clear, so you can go home whenever you're ready," she said, "Great. I'm ready to get out of here," Brie said, "I figured you would, so I brought the discharge paperwork. Make sure she rests Troy," Taylor said, "I will," I said, Brie signed the papers and hugged Taylor, then we left.

Gabriella's POV:

Troy and I left the hospital after my little accident. We drove home in silence, but he held my hand the whole ride home. I kept thinking 'Here is a guy that I only met a month ago, and now I cannot imagine my left without him in it.'

I must have fallen asleep on the ride home, cause the next thing I knew, Troy was carrying me inside. He laid me down in bed, covered me up then cuddled up next to me, and just held me in his nice big arms, I felt so safe and I never wanted to leave them, and that's how I knew he was the one I was ment for.

Troy's POV:

I got up the next morning to find myself alone in bed, I was scared, 'Where did she go?' I thought, then I heard her sweet voice coming from the kitchen. I walked out of our room, and saw her there, the sun was shining bright through the windows, and I swear she looked like an angel, Hey you," I said as I hugged her from behind, "Hey Wildcat. I decided to make you breakfast," she said, "You didn't have to, besides, you should be resting, Dr's orders remember?" I said, "I know, but I just wanted to do something for you to show you how much I am in with love you," she said, I really wanted to cry at that, "Thank you," I said as I kissed her, "Go sit down and I'll bring it to you when its ready," she said, so I went to the table, 10 minutes later she brought me eggs benedict, hash browns, toast, and fresh squeezed orange juice, "Wow," I said, "Eat up," she said.

After the great breakfast we were relaxing on the couch where she looked up at me, "I love you," she said, "I love you too," I said, and in the moment I knew she was the one ment for me


End file.
